We are developing an animal model of simian T-cell lymphotropic virus (STLV-I) induced disease. We originally identified a African green monkey naturally infected with STLV-IAGM and SIVAGM that died from lymphoproliferative disease and advanced immunodeficiency disease. STLV-I was associated with abnormal lymphoproliferation and produced hyperplastic lymph nodes that were clonal outgrowths of STLV-I-infected cells. In addition, there was immunosuppression and widespread dissemination of a naturally occuring simian immunodeficiency virus (SIVAGM). The animals presently on this study are recipients of STLV-IAGM, STLV-IRhesus, or STLV-ISooty Mangabey.. All animals seroconverted, became PCR and culture positive. Certain animals developed lymphocytosis, and lymphocyte subset changes. These animals are now transiently PCR positive and culture negative, suggesting virus latency. We utilized various treatments (hormone, immunosuppresion, and coinfection with SIV) to stimulate and reactivate the virus. Transient activation was shown in some animals. We are currently developing an assay to quantitate viral expression in these animals. The extent of activation, cellular changes and associated clinical followup is being characterized both at a cellular and a molecular level. FUNDING Base Grant, Venture Research PUBLICATIONS NONE